Blind Love
by samuraigrl91
Summary: A new girl comes inside Naoe's & Takaya's relationship. What will happen between them? My first story.
1. Prolouge

**Warning: **I don't own anything & everything of Mirage Of Blaze. Mirage Of Blaze belongs to the rightful owner, Kubawara Mizuna. She's The Best!!

**Sadness In the Air**

The moon has been covered by clouds as it pours rain in Matsumoto. No life is in sight on the streets. Every one has fallen asleep or working late shift. No vengeful spirits creeping at night, everything's peaceful at this moment. Everybody is at peace.

Well, almost everybody. There are two people that are not sleeping. There minds can't be put to rest, as if something is bothering them both. Sure enough, it's the only reason why they can't fall asleep.

It's three hours after midnight. It's now early Saturday morning. Takaya Ougi is laying on his bed with sadness on his face. Next to him is a girl snoring silently & mumbling; She must be dreaming. Takaya is thinking of what happened this week & how it happened. But above all things, what Takaya is thinking the most was no other than Naoe. One thing he knew was that he was happy with Naoe on his side. Then the next, he's not there. He looks at the sleeping girl. He felt weird. He never did something like that before. It was always Naoe looking at the sleeping Takaya on his side. Not anymore. Now Takaya is wondering if he regrets being on a relationship with a girl for the first time. He won't be able to fall asleep tonight. Not with tears falling off from his eyes.

Meanwhile, in his apartment, Naoe is sitting on his couch, drinking whiskey. He looks like a hot mess. He's also wondering what & how the week happened. Most of all, he couldn't believe what Takaya did to him. What Takaya did broke his heart into tiny pieces. Much like when Takaya wanted to commit suicide. That feeling was & still is unbearable for Naoe to handle. It's true what Naoe have said before; he never wants to see his Kagetora be with anyone else, ever. Does Naoe want to get his revenge or wait until Takaya & this new girl break up? Only time will tell, or whenever he comes up with a plan to slit them up. But for now, he drinks, smoke, & let his tears fall silently as all he could think about is Takaya.

**Author's Note:** So what do you guys think? This is my first story…….ever. Sorry that it's unbeta. And please don't be mean & get mad at me. It would be nice if you guys leave a review. I'll continue the story I have at least one review. After all, you guys want to know what happen between Naoe & Takaya during the week right? Please let me know. Bye


	2. Ch 1: A Normal Day

**A Normal Day**

_mumble mumble mumble_

He wakes up on what was supposed to be a good nap in history class until he heard mumbling from a specific person that he didn't want to hear.

"Oh god. Didn't you hear what I've just said?!"

"Can you pipe down already? Damn, you're so loud."

"Well. Someone is being very catty today. If you haven't fallen asleep while I'm talking to you, I wouldn't have talked loud."

"Well then, don't talk loud."

"Then how the hell am I going to get your attention?"

"Don't. Just shut up and let me sleep."

"Not a chance. Did you forget we're in class Sleeping Beauty?"

"Argh. Can you just let me sleep already?!"

It's a normal Monday afternoon in Jouhoku High School. Everyone is ready for another week of learning. Everyone, except the one & only, Takaya Ougi. He didn't enjoy his weekend because he has to go to Nagasaki to exercise the vengeful spirits terrorizing the forest. He came with Haruie to finish the job. It took them two days straight to exercise them. He came back to Matsumoto early in the morning to get ready to go to class. For those two days, he lacked eating & sleeping. Takaya thought that he could finally get some shut eye. But it won't, not with someone bothering him.

"Man. Isn't there one day that you don't sleep in class?"

The one who is bothering Takaya was no other than Shuuhei Chiaki, a.k.a. Nagahide Yasuda. He wants to know how the mission in Nagasaki went, since he want he didn't get the news. He tried to get it from his sleepy leader, but no luck. He might as well get the information from Haruie.

_Ding Dong Ding_

_"Finally" thought Takaya._

That was the last bell for the day. That means school is over for today. Everyone got out of the classroom & got their stuff to go home. Takaya went to his locker, got his helmet & his stuff, & went to the student parking lot. He couldn't wait 'til he gets home. He was wondering how Miya was doing on the weekend since he told her that he will be away for the weekend.

He hopped on his bike, started the engine, & left the parking lot. But he didn't go far from the school. He spotted a man with his Mercedes Benz car next to him. And sure enough Chiaki was talking to him. Since he wanted to tell Chiaki not to disturb his cat nap again, he parked his bike behind the car, turned it off, & went to face him.

"You see? I told you he'll show up."

"Hello Takaya-san"

"Alright Chiaki. What's with you? Why won't you let me sleep when I wanted to?!"

"Because their was something important I wanted to tell you. I thought I told you that already. But I guess you were sleeping when I said that to you."

"Well, you should've told me when I'm not sleeping."

"Yea. Now I learn. Now stop being rude and say hi to your boyfriend."

"Now now you two."

Nobutsuna Naoe, being a gentleman as always, tried to calm the two teenagers down. Well, more like trying to calm his beloved Takaya down.

"Well, now since it I told Naoe what I wanted to tell you, I'll be leaving now. Have fun you two." said Nagahide & left.

"Good bye Nagahide."

"Hope you get runnned over by a truck."

"Takaya-san, that is not a nice thing to say to your friend."

"He's not a friend. He's a pain in the ass!"

"Please control your temper. Anyway, it's very nice to see you've return back in one peace. Haruie did a very good job on protecting you."

"She didn't protect me. I protected myself. Impressed?"

"Indeed."

"Told you that I can protect myself didn't I?"

"Of course. I've missed you a lot Takaya-san."

"It's only been two days Naoe."

"I know. Now, don't I get a 'hello' kiss?" Naoe said as he put his arms around Takaya's waist & attempts to kiss him.

Takaya, moving his head from side to side to avoid the kiss, said "No Naoe. Not here. People can see us."

"Then let them see. Let them all see that I love you." And with that he kissed Takaya's lips. Takaya moaned a little to the feeling of Naoe's toungue inside his mouth. Oh how he missed Naoe over the weekend.

Two months ago, Takaya accepted Naoe's feelings for him. He finally said 'I love you' to Naoe & became couples. Takaya was a little shy about being Naoe's boyfriend, but now he got used to it. As long as he could see Naoe happy, he doesn't care. Naoe finally got what he wanted: Takaya. He loved Kagetora still, but he knows that he won't be forgiven by him. He loves Takaya more than Kagetora. He loves Takaya so much, all heart, body, & soul, that he will do whatever it takes to protect him. Naoe proved that to Takaya: taken the bullet blow, shards of glass on his back, etc. Takaya & Naoe both got what they want.

Naoe got Takaya to love.

Takaya got Naoe to love.

It's as simple as that.

When their kiss ended, Takaya was panting & blushing. Naoe always leave him breathless after the kiss. Naoe's forehead touched Takaya's & smiles at Takaya's blushing face.

"Now why don't you and I go somewhere together." Naoe charmingly said.

"Sorry Naoe. I would love to, but I have to get home. Miya's probably worried about me."

"In that case, why don't I follow you home? It's been a while since I saw Miya."

"Okay then. Whatever you say."

After that, Takaya went to his bike & drived to his house with Naoe following him.

As the two lovers left the school ground, the sun was setting with the colors of orange, yellow, & pink, and the birds are singing their usual song.


	3. Ch 2: The Usual Routine Part 1

**The Usual Routine Part 1**

In the kitchen, there's the smell of beef and vegetables that are being cooked. At home all alone, Miya Ougi just came back from school and is in the kitchen cooking. While cooking, she is humming a tune that she has recently heard.

She had just finished washing the dishes, while waiting for the food to be done, when all of a sudden she heard mumbling outside the door. When the door is unlocked and open, she got out of the kitchen and went to check out who was now inside the house. After a second, she saw a very familiar face that she missed over the weekend and cheerfully said "Onii-san you're back!"

"Hey Miya." said Takaya as he came inside the house and started to take off his shoes.

Miya, being his happy little sister, ran up to him and flew into his arms.

"Whoa! Take it easy you little-"

"Onii-san. I missed you so much."

"It's only been two days Miya" Takaya said as he's scratching his head.

"I know, but still. I was worried."

"Hello Miya. How have you been?"

"Oh! Hi Naoe. I'm sorry. I didn't see you walk in. I'm doing well." said Miya as she finally realized that Naoe came with her brother.

Naoe, who also took of his shoes nicely, smiled at Miya and said "I am glad that you are well."

Miya has learned that Takaya and Naoe are together. The time when Naoe was in the hospital and stuck in his dreamscape, is when Takaya told Miya everything. He told her about the feudal underworld, the Uesugi, Kagetora, etc. He also told Miya that he loves Naoe. Miya, finally learning the truth, was happy that Takaya found someone to love. Miya loves Takaya no matter what he told her.

She saw Naoe as a very older brother. Her and Naoe got along very well together since after that incident.

"Well, Now that you're here Naoe, are you going to stay for dinner?" said Miya, heading back into the kitchen.

"I do not mind. If that is what you two want, I'll stay." said Naoe

"Great. The food is about to be done in a few minutes."

"Well, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me. You should make yourself at home Naoe." said Takaya and with that he went upstairs and into his room.

"That's Takaya. Always going to his room whenever he comes home." said Miya giggling.

"He must be exhausted from the weekend." said Naoe looking at Miya.

"Oh well. Would you like anything to drink Naoe?"

"No, thank you. I don't want you to be more busy than you are now."

"Don't be silly Naoe. I don't mind at all. I'm never busy in the house. I'll make some tea." Miya smiled a brilliant smile at Naoe and started to look for the tea.

Naoe smiled back at Miya. He didn't want Miya to go through the trouble of offering him anything. But when Miya said that she doesn't mind, she really means it. At that, Naoe gave up and allowed Miya to make tea.

"I'll go and check on your brother." said Naoe heading for the stairs.

"Okay. I'll let you guys know when dinner is ready." said Miya, checking the food that she's cooking. She resumed humming the tune from earlier with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the long update. I was so busy with school that I almost forgot about my story. I just made this chapter up just now midnight. I made this chapter into two parts for the reason that I just thought of this half. I will be working on the other half. Hopefully I can update it in about two days or so. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review.

P.S. If you guys are wondering how Naoe was in the hospital or where I got this information, look for the fanfic story called _Lamentation._ That story is not mine.


End file.
